Barney's Colorful World! LIVE! 2004 Aired on CBS (September 23 1987) Part 1
Flounder: Ahh, don't worry, Ariel. We'll find her. * (Suddenly, Ariel notices that her father's trident is missing from the stand) * Ariel: Daddy, the trident! * (Sure enough, everyone sees that the trident is missing. Sebastian runs up to it) * Sebastian: But that's not possible. Nobody can remove the trident from the stand except YOU, Sire! You or one of your descendants! * (Suddenly, Ariel notices Melody's necklace on the ground and picks it up) * Ariel: Melody. * Sebastian: Who am I supposed to be watching? Go ahead. Crack me open! Make a crab cake out of me, Sire! * Ariel: But how could she have gotten here? * (Triton realizes something) * Triton: Morgana. If she gets her hands on my trident......... (to the guards) Double the search feasts! I want every creature in the ocean on patrol! * Guard #1: Yes, sir! * Guard #2: Sire! * (Soon, the ship stops for a bit, with the friends taking a fishing break. Hamburglar is eating a hamburger, with other hamburgers lying around next to him, as he is waiting for a fish to bite) * Ronald McDonald: How are they biting, Hamburglar? * Hamburglar: (swallows) They're biting everything but the hook. * (Then he sees the line on his fishing pole move a bit, making him grin) * Hamburglar: Hey, hold on, I think I had a..... * (Then he yelps as he is pulled almost off the edge, but he holds on) * Hamburglar: (shrieking) BIIIIITE!!! * (He keeps shrieking as the alarmed Ronald McDonald rushes over to help his friend) * Ronald McDonald: Hang on, Hamburglar! Now I've got you! * (Ronald pulls Hamburglar aboard but gets into a tug-of-war with whatever is pulling the other end of Hamburglar's fishing line. Then the rest of the friends come over and begin helping to pull the shrieking hamburger boy aboard) * Franklin: (straining) What in the world have you done, Hamburglar? * Sundae: The question is "what's caught us"? * (To reply the dog's question, a humpback whale rises from the ocean, carrying the ship, to the group's surprise) * Group: (bewildered) A whale! * Ronald McDonald: A whale of a whale. * (Hamburglar is pulled on all the road, though yelping as he drops the fishing pole) * Ronald McDonald: Uh, Mr. Whale? Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Ronald McDonald. This is all a big, big misunderstanding. * (Then he spouts water from his blowhole, sending the ship and the crew flying through the air as they shriek, until they splash back down into the water, with all of the cast members push against a part of the sails) * Ronald McDonald: Thanks for the push. * (They get up as Grimace is even more concerned) * Grimace: I don't think I like this anymore, Ronald. Uh, perhaps we should go home. * Birdie: Oh, Grimace. You're going to let one hot-tempered fish ruin your treasure trip. * Ronald McDonald: Birdie's right, we have a job to do. The Grimaces need your help. * Grimace: (puts his hand on his head) Oh, boy.